


Baisemain

by press05



Series: Lyn dabbles in Teen Wolf drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is easily flustered by his co-captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



> Prompt: Baisemain - A kiss on the hand from tumblr user Dokuhan.

He likes pushing Scott against walls and just going to town on his mouth. He also likes having his way with the other boy’s neck, leaving little bites or marks that fade away. Jackson’s kisses were all about heat and urgency.

Scott doesn’t complain just kisses back.

And when they have to part he just smiles a goofy smile before holding Jackson’s hands in his then bringing his lips to the other boy’s knuckles. Jackson always looks confused as he slowly takes his hands back and Scott leaves.

It’s a sweet, gentle and almost chaste gesture and it always leaves Jackson baffled.

How do you go from making out to acting like an embodiment of innocence?

"Stupid McCall."

 


End file.
